


An unexpected future

by Endora13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora13/pseuds/Endora13
Summary: Men who are unable to support themselves become slaves.  This is bad news for Sam and Dean. Or is it? In this futuristic tale where hell and purgatory have both been sealed, life takes some interesting turns.





	An unexpected future

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in and au where men have few rights and many are slaves. I will continue to edit as it is a work in progress. Depictions of violence are very minor
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters and am not profiting in any way from this work.

A lot of things had changed lately. Society had become matriarchal. In an effort to combat  
homelessness, any unmarried man classified as destitute was considered property and could be claimed by a woman wealthy enough to purchase him. Married men and men who were able to support themselves were free but had fewer rights than women. For the rest, there were different classifications of “"male property”. Some were love slaves, almost like husbands except they were owned and were not permitted to earn a salary. Others were just sex slaves, available for their owners’ pleasure and rarely permitted outside the home. The rest were commercial slaves or domestic service slaves. Since most hunters were flat-ass broke when the new laws went into effect, it had become common for them to get picked up by the authorities and sent to government-run "Prep Centers” for training and classification as various slaves.

Now that the trials had been accomplished and both Purgatory and Hell were sealed, not as many hunters were needed, and most jobs were handled by female hunters. Former humans had returned to their human forms when Purgatory was sealed, and the few demons who got caught topside were keeping a low profile, not wanting trouble since they no longer had backup from their king.

The Italian Women of Letters took over the bunker and Sam and Dean found themselves homeless. They got caught trying to make their way to Bobby’s and were sent to the nearest “"Prep Center”, where they were tested for STDs, and other physical defects. Microchips which could track their every move at all times, were implanted somewhere in their bodies, though they were sedated so they wouldn’t know where. They were tattooed with bar codes behind their ears which contained identification and medical information. They were taught what their roles were likely to be, what few rights they had, although really there was only one - the right not to be killed, if they were lucky. Commercial work slaves often died “accidentally” from malnourishment or exhaustion. And it was easy enough for a sadistic woman to go too far playing games with a sex slave when safe words were all but irrelevant. Technically it was illegal not to offer the use of a safe word and other appropriate care, but it was hard for a slave to complain that he hadn't been offered such things once he was dead. Next, they were dressed in soft plain rayon pants, no tops or foot wear, and prepared for viewing hours at auction houses. Sam was relieved to keep his hair, although his body hair and his mutton chops were thoroughly waxed. Next, they were separated into different groups. Some were shipped to factories, farms, or prison, where they would probably be worked to death. Sam and Dean could have easily gone to prison between all the unregistered weapons and the fake ids they were caught with, but as the employee in charge of screening stated, they were both too pretty for prison and could bring in a lot of money if they were sold as slaves.

Sam remembered being separated from Dean and sent to an auction house, where his pants were removed and exchanged for a tiny loin cloth made of the same material. It seemed highbrow. There were marble floors and crystal chandeliers, and art work was being auctioned off as well. He was being ordered to drink a beer as patrons walked around viewing and ogling the merchandise, deciding who to bid on. Some viewers watched from home on their TV or computer monitors and placed bids remotely. Not relishing this whole process of being paraded around and auctioned off, having his buttocks and other parts of himself pinched and caressed by strangers, he didn't really need to be ordered to have a drink. Shortly after finishing it, he felt dizzy, disoriented and the world had gone dark.

————————————————————————————————————————-

Now, he was lying in someone’s bed with no memory of how he'd gotten there. It was the biggest bed he'd ever slept on in his life, possibly a California King. He'd only seen them in catalogs. The bedding was butter soft, the pillows full and plush, and unbelievably, his feet didn't stick out at the end. There was a crystal pitcher of ice water with a matching glass on the nightstand. Realizing that he was extremely thirsty, Sam sat up slowly and poured himself a drink. There was sunlight coming in through the curtains, so it must be daytime.

“"Sam, you're awake!” a familiar voice called. He looked up, incredulous but really, he shouldn't have been that surprised.

“"Becky. You drugged me again. Guess you've staked your claim for good this time.” He stated bitterly as it dawned on him that he was now officially a member of the Rosen household, no longer a Winchester or a hunter but a slave, and therefore not even entitled to a last name of his own.

“"No, Sam,” she said sadly, “It wasn't me this time. It's policy at the auction houses, for anyone your size, to keep you from trying to fight during transport. Please try not to be mad. I did it to keep you safe. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I knew you wouldn't, and I bought a sex slave too. Come on in.”  
  
He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes and flashed her a sad smile. "I’m sorry , I didn't know. ”. A familiar face popped up in the doorway.

“"How ya doin’, cher?” It was Benny. Sam said hello and was genuinely glad to learn that Benny was safe after he and Dean rescued him from Purgatory before sealing it.

Suddenly Sam froze at the sound of a key in the front door lock. “"Expecting someone?” He asked nervously.

“"Don't worry, that’s just my new house- um, house slave with the groceries. I think you'll really like him!”, she giggled. Someone was moving around in the kitchen and then a familiar voice yelled out.

“"Balls‼ I remembered all the healthy crap for Sam, got peanut butter and fresh bread but I forgot the grape jelly! I’m awful sorry Beck. I can go back if you want.”

He smiled warmly when he entered the bedroom and saw Sam. “"Glad to see yer finally awake, Sleepin’ Beauty.”

“"Bobby⁈” Sam jumped up and gave him a big joyful bearhug.

“"Can you believe it, Sam? I bet the auction house in Sioux Falls never thought they'd get a bid on this old coot!”

Sam turned to Becky. “"You did this? You saved Bobby too! Thank you.”

Becky smiled. Benny loved the way her smile always seemed to light up the room. “"I'm glad I was able to help. It was the right thing to do. I want you all to feel at home here. Sam was grateful that Becky kept her word, not putting pressure on him, and spending her free time being intimate with Benny.

Some friction began to develop between Sam and Benny. Sam was the Love slave, which was almost like being a husband. It gave him more rights than Benny, a sex slave. Becky and Benny spent a lot of time in the basement alone. Sam asked Bobby about it but he was pretty tight-lipped, stating he'd been instructed not to go down there. He asked Benny about it one day when Becky was at work and Bobby was out running errands.

“"Ain't no big deal little brother, just a little play room she set up for us. She don't hurt me too much, and she lets me safe word, not that I've ever needed to. She ain't exactly sadistic, just likes to have a little fun with me is all. Truth be told, I rather enjoy it.”

Sam wasn't sure how to respond to that. “"So, this has been going on since you got here then?”

“"Pretty much. It's hot, bein’ strapped into a thigh spreader with my hands cuffed, totally at her mercy. Ain't been often a woman could make me feel helpless like that. And the way she spanks me- lord it's delicious! She still does a great job, but it's less angry now somehow. Like maybe she resented me a little at first, ya know, for not bein’ you.”

“"What⁈”, Sam replied, somewhat shocked.

“"Oh, come on cher, you know how she's always felt about you. You're the man of the house even though I was here first. Any kids she has will call you Daddy. I'm just a toy, I'm her consolation prize. Sometimes she used to call out your name when she was with me. Hasn't lately, come to think of it. And you see how she makes me wear cowboy boots with lifts to make me taller, and my hair ain't been cut for a while ‘cause she likes it long, like yours.” Sam didn't know what to say. He felt terrible. Benny had never complained, hadn’t mentioned a word about any of this until now. Before he could respond, Bobby walked in and announced that all three of them had haircut and dental appointments to get to. Benny was thrilled to get out of the house; he could only do so when accompanied by another member of the household, and even happier to learn that Becky had requested that his hair be cut shorter, the way he used to wear it.

Sam was surprised To discover Garth was their dentist. He'd recently gone back into practice, primarily as a slave dentist and was doing very well. He was still a free man since he was supporting himself.

A few days later Becky announced she had some news about Dean. “"Dean?! Is he okay?”, all three men asked in unison. Becky had been keeping an eye out for him too. It turned out Lisa had a friend who owned a garage and agreed to hire him as a mechanic. He issued a legitimate I.d. and Lisa was able to convince the prep center there'd been a misunderstanding, and he was free! He and Lisa were now engaged. In all honesty, Sam had mixed feelings about the news. He was thrilled For Dean,and incredibly relieved that he was safe, but he was a free man and Sam was a slave. How had that happened?

Sam did his best to accept things as they were and began to fulfill his obligations to Becky as her love slave. He hoped this would alleviate the tension between himself and Benny and that it might even alter Benny’s role, making it less humiliating for him. Unfortunately, the tension seemed to increase and both men found themselves more competitive whether it came to who got the most attention from Becky, who got the biggest drumstick at dinner or who bench pressed the most weight when they worked out.

Becky never took Sam downstairs, and Benny couldn't help but hear them in Becky’s room when they were together. He wished he hadn't developed feelings for her. If he hadn't it wouldn't have mattered. But nothing in life was ever simple was it? Still, he owed both Sam and Dean for getting him back out of purgatory before it was sealed, and he would never forget how it felt to become human again. To crave food rather than fresh blood, to live without fear of losing control and insanguinating someone by mistake, not having to fight to keep his fangs from popping out at the slightest scent of blood. He owed them so much for giving him life again, so he just lay on his mattress on the floor of his otherwise empty room (not Becky’s choice, but the most she was allowed to provide for him), and tried to accept that Sam would always be the love of her life and he was just a life sized sex toy.

 

—————————————————————————————————-

Three months later

 

Bobby spent the day preparing for a dinner party. Dean and his family were coming, and so were Meg and Cas. Becky told the three men that another guest or two planned to drop by, women to whom she planned on selling at least one of them. Benny had no doubt he would be the first to be sold. After all, she had the real Sam now. She didn't need him anymore. He'd wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but really it was irrelevant. She couldn't possibly love a glorified sex toy, especially one who used to be a blood-sucking vampire. He'd thanked his lucky stars when she bought him in the first place. All he could do now was hope his new owner would be half as nice as Becky was. He knew he couldn't possibly get that lucky twice, but even he could hope.

Dean, Ben and Lisa were the first to arrive, with homemade pie that Dean had baked. Sam and Dean wrapped their arms around each other, hugging happily. Dean was just as happy to see Bobby and Benny. The doorbell rang again. Meg, now human, as she is locked out of hell and Castiel has cured her, arrives with him. It sapped all of his angel grace to cure her, and he is now human as well, living quite happily as Meg's love slave. She is now working as a nurse again, and has renamed him Clarence, which suits him just fine. Meg is six months pregnant and Clarence is beaming.

When the doorbell rings again, Becky asks Bobby to answer it. That must be your date”, She tells him. Everyone looks at her in surprise. Flustered, Bobby opens the door and smiles happily when he sees who it is. Why, “"Jody Mills, ain't you a sight for sore eyes!” Jody embraces Bobby, and then greets Sam and Dean as well. They introduce her to Benny, Clarence and Meg. Jody tells Bobby about the Wayward Sisters, who hunt ghosts and poltergeists since they're mostly the only things left to be hunted. She asks him to be her love slave and tells him he can even help answer the phone to advise other female hunters if he wants to. He turns to Becky, who smiles and nods, and back to Jody with tears in his eyes and says “"Why Sheriff Mills, I'd be honored to take ya up on that offer.”

At the end of the night after everyone has said their goodbyes and headed home Benny takes over Bobby’s chores and does the dishes with help from Sam. With only the three of them left, they all sit in the living room. While they're watching tv the doorbell rings.

“"That must be our last guest of the evening. She said she was running late.” Benny took a deep breath, assuming this was some stranger Becky planned to sell him to so she could finally be alone with Sam. A pretty brunette walked in. She looked at Sam and smiled. Sam looked up and suddenly jumped off the couch.

“"Amelia! Oh my Chuck, is it really you?” He introduced her to Benny. Amelia explained that she and her husband had been trying to have children for a while, without success. She had been advised to purchase a sex slave who would be capable of impregnating her./p> "Sam, I love you, and I am not asking this lightly. My husband has met you. He likes you and is willing to accept this. But you can say no and I'll understand". Sam looked into Amelia's eyes. He also looked at Benny. Here, Sam was free to come and Go as he pleased and any children Becky had would be his. But if he agreed, He could be with Amelia, and Becky could have the option of making Benny her Love Slave which would give him more freedom. "Okay", he said softly. "Amelia, if you wante me, and if Becky is willing to sell me, I'm yours." "are you sure about this Little Brotha?" Benny asked. "Kind of a demotion in status. It's a lot to give up." Sam smiled. "Benny, you sacrificed your life to get me out of Purgatory. I haven't forgotten that. This is nothing." 

Sam packed his things and left with Amelia, who Benny learned was a veterinarian and had just gotten a job at a practice nearby. Dean lived nearby too, so he would be able to visit both Sam and Benny often. Benny was sure he was being sold tonight and it seemed he was the only one still here. He was stunned, but grateful to be staying with Becky.

After Sam and Amelia left he asked Becky why she had let Sam go.

“"Sam has loved Amelia for a long time. I had feelings for him, but they were never reciprocated, and after a while I realized we both deserve better than that. So do you. I did things I'm not proud of when it comes to Sam, And I triad to make you more like him when you first got here, but then I got to know you and I have real feelings for you. I never took Sam down to the play room because that was our special place. I'd like for you to stay. I could even take you downtown with me tomorrow when I drop off Sam and Bobby’s re-registration paperwork and re-register you as my love slave, if you want that. Or I can sell you if you don't want to stay here.”

“"You'd make me your love slave? Really? Yes! I love you, but I was afraid to tell you. I didn't think you could ever feel anything like that for me.”

“"Oh, Benny. You have no idea how amazing you are. If being with me actually makes you happy I want you to stay right here!”

With a mischievous smile, Benny wrapped his giant, muscular arms around Becky's slim petite frame. "Darlin, why don't you take me downstairs and show me who I belong to."

 

 

                                                             -End-

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
